


Love me

by Loumakesmehappy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loumakesmehappy/pseuds/Loumakesmehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' boyfriend is an asshole and hits him and Harry would do anything to stop louis' pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me

I finally get home. It's started to snow and I'm freezing my ass off. “Louis?” I shout, throwing my scarf on the couch. “Are you up there, lovely?” No one replies, I guess he's not home. I take a cup from the cabinet and prepare myself some tea. I make my way to the couch and turn on the tv. I find a little note on the coffee table, “Harry, I went out with Max, don't worry if I don't go home tonight. ;) Love, me.” I read. I smile, Louis' so cheeky sometimes, but I can't deny that I don't like the fact of he being with that Max guy. Louis' changed a lot since he started dating that guy. He once came home with a black eye, he said he just hit it with the door but I'm not stupid, of course I did not believe it. Some other days I can hear him, crying in his room and when I ask him why he just, he gets all pissed at me. I've tried to talk to him because I want nothing but his happiness and well being but, he's not a kid, if he wants to be in a relationship like that then it's his decision. But I do worry, he's just a beautiful and innocent boy, he doesn't deserve to ever be hurt.

~•~

I wake up to the phone. I guess I felt asleep somehow. “Hello?” I say in a sleepy tone. “Harry? Can you- can you come get me home, please?” Louis replies and I can almost hear the tears falling down his face. “Lou? Are you ok, babe?” I get up, totally awake now. “Ye- yeah. Just, come get me, please. I'm at Max's” he replies shakily. “I'll be there in 5 minutes” I say putting on my shoes and taking the car's keys. 

~•~

“Thanks” Louis says, looking through the window. “Are you ok?” “Yeah” He's not, I don't have to look at him to know he's been crying, but I'll wait until we get home and he is more relaxed. 

~•~

We get home, miraculously because the snow storm outside is awful. I sit by Louis' side on the couch. “Babe, do y-” “I'm going to sleep.” He interrupts and runs upstairs. I follow him to his room. “Babe, can I get in?” “I'm trying to sleep” he replies quietly and I can tell he's crying. “Please” I say, slowly opening the door. His lamp is on, giving his room a look of sadness. I look at Louis and he turns around, looking to the other side of the room. “Babe, Louis, are you ok?” I ask him, slowly laying by his side and holding him tight. “What happened? You know you can tell me anything” he turns to me but keeps his eyes closed. I notice his lips, swollen and bleeding. I wipe off his tears, falling down his cheeks. “Sweetie, what happened? Who hurt you?” He takes a deep breath and finally opens his eyes. “Max, he- he hit me.” He starts crying even more. “He's always done it, but I just kept letting him because I- I feel lonely. No one has ever wanted to be with me for who I am. My virginity, you know how I lost it?” He starts sobbing and I feel terrified at the fact that he's been feeling this way and I wasn't even aware, I wasn't there for him, we're best friends, I should know this things. “I fuckin lost my virginity for a bet. It was just a dare from the guy's friends and I felt in the whole thing, like an idiot. Because that's all I am, a lonely idiot. I- I just-” he starts crying so bad he can't even talk. I hold him closer to me and the tears start falling down my cheeks. “Don't say that, don't ever say that. Babe, you're perfect. Your eyes are so bright and beautiful I get lost on them every time, that smile of yours, no matter how tired or mad I am, the simple act of seeing your smile can make me feel better. And don't even make me start on your heart. Remember that time I felt and broke my arm? You carried me all the way to the hospital, when I could walk by myself. No one would have done that, but you did because you're different to everybody, you're better than everybody. You're perfect, Lou.” I wipe off his tears one more time. “No, I'm not” he replies. “Yes, you are.” He looks up at me. “You really think so, don't you?” “Of course” I look into his eyes and they're full of innocence. “Can I ask you something?” He asks. “Sure” he gets closer to me, and I hold him against my body. “Do you like me?” he asks in an innocent tone. And that's it, that's the question I've been trying to avoid for a long time, that the question that's been keeping me awake, and a long time ago I've found the answer to it. I do, I do like him. Not only I like him, but I've completely fallen in love with him. I take a deep breath and nod. “I do. I- I'm in love with you.” he looks up at me and leans closer to my face. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against mine. I hold his face and kiss him back. He smiles, “You should have told me.” He lays by my side again, cuddled up against me. “Do you want me to prepare you a bath?” I ask. “I'd be nice.” 

I get up and go prepare it. I put some candles and stuff. I go back to the room and carry Louis in my arms. He's so tiny and beautiful. I gently put him into the bath. “Is it ok, babe?” He nods and tries to smile but I can see something is bothering him. “What's wrong, sweetheart?” He takes a deep breath. “It- it hurts, Harry. He didn't- he didn't let me come.” He says and I can see the pain on his face. I take my clothes off and get into the bathtub. I can see he's in real pain. I place my hand on his erected penis and the other on it's tip. I start moving my hands really slowly. Tears start falling down his face. “It really hurts, Harry.” It breaks my heart to see him in pain. “It's ok, babe, it's ok. I'm here, you'll be ok.” I keep moving my hands up and down, really slowly, I don't want to cause him any more pain. After some time, he finally comes. I kiss his forehead and gently help him to get out of the bathtub. I put him on a big jumper of mine and we both cuddle in bed, until he falls asleep in my arms. 

~•~

Ever since that day I've taken care of him, I could never forgive myself if he was hurt again. And every night, before we fall asleep I tell him the story about a pretty boy who only wanted to be loved, even if love felt like punches and kicks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty shitty, I'm embarrassed. But this is my pretty first one shot or whatever so, I hope you like it and if you have any advice or any idea of something you'd like me to write about just let me know. Thank you, ilysm!


End file.
